yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 054
"Obelisk the Tormentor", known as "This City Will Become Battle City!" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-fourth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on May 8, 2001, and in the United States on November 30, 2002. Summary That evening, Yami Yugi and Téa visit the Domino Museum, where they find a stone tablet depicting between a battle between a Pharaoh and a high-ranking Priest. One looks like Yugi while the other looks like Kaiba. They are then greeted by Ishizu Ishtar, holder of the Millennium Necklace. She introduces herself as one of the tribe which, along 3,000 years, have been protecting the Pharaoh's memories. She explains about the power of her Millennium Necklace and that she can see the beginning of a new battle. She tells Yami that, he came to the Museum of his own will and, in doing so, chose the Fate of fighting. If he wants to get his memories back, there's no other choice but to gather the 7 Millennium Items. Yami, suspicious, questions on which side she is on. Ishizu calmly replies that she isn't Yami's foe, but that she can see a man wielding a new Item who will show up soon enough in front of Yami. She adds that Yami's battle is for the sake of gaining his memories back and that his Fate will be set in motion soon enough. The rest is for Yami to confirm with his own eyes. Meanwhile, Seto is at the KaibaCorp headquarters testing out his new Duel Disks. He faces a Duel Computer that is using the same Deck he used at Duelist Kingdom. Although the machine manages to Summon all three copies of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and fuse them to form "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", Seto Tributes three of his monsters to Summon his Egyptian God Card, "Obelisk the Tormentor", then Tribute his other two monsters to use its effect, destroying all of the Duel Machine's monsters and wiping out the rest of its Life Points (and overloading the system as well). On the streets, Yami and Téa encounter Mai Valentine, who has shown up for the announcement for the upcoming tournament. They spot old rivals including Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood and Mako Tsunami, as well as new Duelists such as Espa Roba, a boy claiming to have psychic powers. Just then, Seto appears on every television screen in the city, announcing his new Battle City tournament, which will start in one week. Duelists must have the new Duel Disks to enter it. In each Duel, the winner will receive the loser's Rarest Card. Meanwhile, the holder of the Millennium Rod becomes aware of the tournament and sends his Rare Hunters out to Duel and win Rare Cards for him. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Duel Machine Turn 1: Duel Machine Duel Machine draws. It then Sets a monster. Turn 2: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Battle Ox". He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Battle Ox" (1700/1000) in Attack Position. "Battle Ox" attacks and destroys Duel Machine's Set monster, "Cyber Jar" (900/900). The Flip Effect of "Cyber Jar" then activates, destroying every monster on the field and forcing both Duelists to pick up five cards from the top of their Decks and Special Summon or Set any Level 4 or below monster they find onto the field. The remaining picked up cards are added to the players' hands. The Duel Machine Sets two monsters while Kaiba Sets a monster and Special Summons "Maha Vailo" (1550/1400), "Dark Zebra" (1800/400), "Boar Soldier" (2000/500), and "Hitotsu-Me Giant" (1200/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Duel Machine Duel Machine draws. It then Tributes both of its Set monsters, "Aqua Madoor" (1200/2000) and "Wall of Illusion" (1000/1850) in order to Tribute Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. On the End Phase, the Duel Machine discards two cards as it exceeds the hand size limit. Turn 4: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Tributes "Hitotsu-Me Giant" in order to Tribute Summon "Dragon Seeker" (2000/2100) in Defense Position. When this monster is switched from face-up Defense Position to Attack Position, Kaiba can destroy one Dragon-type monster on the field. He intends to use the effect of "Dragon Seeker" on the following turn. Turn 5: Duel Machine Duel Machine draws. It then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Lord of Dragons" (1200/1100) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Lord of D.", it can negate any effect that targets Dragon-Type monsters. Turn 6: Kaiba Seto switches "Maha Vailo", "Dark Zebra", and "Boar Soldier" to Defense Position. Turn 7: Duel Machine Duel Machine draws. It then activates "The Flute of Summoning Dragon" to Special Summon two "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" from its hand (3000/2500 for both) in Attack Position. The Duel Machine then activates its face-down "Polymerization" to fuse all three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" together and Fusion Summon "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500/3800) in Attack Position. Under Battle City Rules, Fusion Monsters cannot attack the same turn they are Summoned, so the Duel Machine ends its turn. (NOTE: In the real game, this delay does not exist.) Turn 8: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Obelisk the Tormentor". He then Tributes "Boar Soldier", "Dragon Seeker", and his Set monster ("D.D. Warrior") in order to Tribute Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" (4000/4000) in Attack Position. Kaiba then activates the first effect of "Obelisk the Tormentor" to make its ATK and DEF infinite by Tributing "Dark Zebra" and "Maha Vailo". "Obelisk the Tormentor" attacks and destroys "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (Duel Machine 4000 → 0). Trivia * It's mentioned by the techs running the Duel simulation that all the safeties have been turned off. This would explain why attacks from holographic monsters have much more effects on the players, even though the creatures aren't real. It could also explain why the God Cards cause serious harm. * Kaiba is shown to be using a new Deck with "Obelisk" in it against his old one. Later episodes suggest that he merged the best cards from both Decks so he could have his "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" and "Obelisk". Differences in adaptations * In the dub, at the top of the stairs leading to the museum's basement, the glowing yellow eye forms on Yami Yugi's forehead, but doesn't seem to be there at a side view of Téa looking sideways at him before they go down. It has definitely disappeared at a full close-up view of him and Téa when they reach the room. However, the eye never appears on his head in the original. * In the dub, since Yami already knows that he comes from ancient Egypt, he does not learn that in the English version. However, Yami knows absolutely nothing in the Japanese version until he sees the tablet and learns this and most of everything else from the dub's same episode (except his substitute "name" of Yami). * He learns in the dub he was once a pharaoh from Ishizu Ishtar, who calls him King Yami before leaving him, but in the original, Yami understands by himself quite a bit in his mind and reveals what information he deciphered to Téa/Anzu before Ishizu appears, and she does not name him. * Both versions show Yami recognizing Ishizu's necklace/tauk as a Millennium Item, but in the dub he doesn't seem to worry, while in the original, he is at first suspicious of it and asks if she is his enemy or ally. * Cut from the dub is a shot of Mai cheerfully strangling Téa, including a shot of Téa's face turning blue. * The Japanese machine dueling Kaiba had a deep, male voice, but the English dub's robot had a female voice. * In the dub when Kaiba was able to drew Obelisk the Tormentor, he acted as if he knew he would draw it. In the Japanese, he was "risking everything as a duelist" on that draw. * In the Japanese, Yami tells Téa not to tell Yugi, who doesn't know about their museum visit, anything about the tablet or what Ishizu had said so that Yugi won't worry about him, mainly in getting his memories back, while in the dub Yugi seems to know about their trip to the museum. Mistakes * When the duel bot summons "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" the card on the duel bot is "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" instead of "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". * Despite Kaiba declaring to Set a card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone, the card appears as a Set "D.D. Warrior" on the Duel Disk when "Battle Ox" is summoned. * In the dub, when Cyber Jar is attacked and revealed, its DEF is shown at 1000 instead of 900. * In the original, when Battle Ox is Summoned, the graphic shows it with 900 DEF. * In the original, when Kaiba plays "Dragon Seeker", it's shown as a Level 4 monster when he's clearly Tribute Summoning it. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.